1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope, and more particularly to one provided with in a manipulating terminal of an optical visual pipe thereof an eyepiece member, a light-guide mounting member, an operative instrument inserting member and a handling forceps inserting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in this kind of endoscope there are provided: a light-guide for guiding a light from a light source mounted on the light-guide mounting member of the optical visual pipe to a desired portion (hereinafter referred to simply as the organ) of an internal organ in the abdominal cavity or in the thorax; an image-guide for guiding an image of the organ illuminated with the light to the eyepiece member; and an operative instrument channel for guiding an operative instrument and handling forceps to the organ, which instrument and forceps are inserted from the operative instrument inserting member and the handling forceps inserting member, respectively.
In use, the technical expert manipulates the operative instrument or the handling forceps while he observes the organ illuminated with the light. For example, in case that he catches the organ by the handling forceps, a locking operation thereof must be performed manually by an assisting technical expert. Also, in case that he performs an injection of a gas into the organ such as the uterus, since other instruments must also be used in addition to the endoscope, a number of technical experts are required to assist him in performing various operations such as an inspection of an inside of the abdominal cavity, a surgical operation or a surgical treatment of the various organs, an extracting operation of a specimen and so on. Such a need for a number of assisting technical experts and a complex operating procedure are demerits of the conventional endoscope.